greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Harper Avery Award
'Der Harper Avery Award '''ist die neunzehnte Episode der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith und Cristina haben zusammen übernachtet und sich im Morgengrauen den Wecker gestellt, denn heute um 5 Uhr erhalten die Nominierten des Harper Avery Awards einen Anruf. Gemeinsam mit Alex und Jo belauern sie das Telefon und warten darauf, dass Cristina's Handy klingelt. Und tatsächlich ist Cristina für den Harper Avery Award nominiert worden. Alle freuen sich für sie. Cristina's Patientin Frankie ist Dauergast im Krankenhaus, da nun auch ihre beiden Geschwister erkrankt sind. Frankie kennt alle Ärzte und bemüht sich darum, sämtlichen Klatsch und Tratsch zu erfahren. Sie hat sich mit Bailey's Patient Braden angefreundet, den sie regelmäßig besucht. Zudem nimmt sie an der Visite teil und beweist ihr Können als Nachwuchsärztin. Nach der Visite bei Frankie's Bruder Link wollen Owen und Arizona unbedingt mehr über die Nominierung erfahren. Cristina hält daraufhin einen Vortrag, dass sie daraus keine große Sache machen will, weil sie noch Tonnenweise zu tun hat. Owen und Arizona schlagen ihr plötzlich vor, einen anderen Weg zu nehmen, doch es ist zu spät. Als Cristina durch die Tür tritt, steht dort das halbe Krankenhaus versammelt und beglückwünscht sie zur Nominierung. Die Assistenzärzte sind unterdessen glücklich in den ihnen zugeteilten Gebieten, bis auf Stephanie. Diese untersteht zur Zeit Dr. Bailey, die jedoch in Braden's Fall nicht weiterkommt. Sie verbringt den ganzen Tag damit, auf den Computer zu starren. Stephanie hat darauf keine Lust mehr und beruft sich daher auf Shane's Versprechen, ihr Tauschäffchen zu sein. Daher darf Stephanie heute mit Cristina arbeiten, während Shane zu Dr. Bailey geht. Er merkt schnell, dass Stephanie Recht hatte. Jo fungiert als Versuchskaninchen für Derek's neue Maschine, die Gefühle erkennen kann. Derek und Callie stellen dabei fest, dass Jo nicht für Katzenbabys und wunderschöne Strände begeistert werden kann, wohl aber für komplizierte Knochenbrüche. Sie darf Callie bei der OP assistieren. Kurz darauf wir Callie als Testpatientin untersucht. Derek teilt Callie mit, dass sie keine echte Freude empfindet und depressiv ist, was Callie überhaupt nicht einsehen will. Callie zeigt erst positive Gefühle als Meredith mit Baby Bailey den Raum betritt. Callie wünscht sich ein weiteres Kind. Meredith und Leah wollen gerade ihren Patienten Marty für die Nierenentnahme vorbereiten, als dieser ihnen mitteilt, dass er kalte Füße bekommen hat. Er will seine hervorragende Gesundheit nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Der Empfänger ist Marty's bester Freund Keith. Um zu vertuschen, dass Marty ihm nicht das Leben retten möchte, teilt Meredith ihm leicht genervt mit, dass sich die Labortests als fehlerhaft herausgestellt haben und Marty nun doch kein passender Spender ist. Keith ist untröstlich. Kurz darauf kommt Marty jedoch zu Meredith und berichtet ihr, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat und Keith doch die Niere spenden möchte. Meredith setzt Bailey, die ebenfalls an dem Eingriff teilnehmen wird, darüber in Kenntnis. Diese ist entsetzt über Meredith's Anfängerfehler, einen Patienten zu belügen. Bailey erzählt daraufhin Keith, dass Meredith die Laborergebnisse falsch ausgewertet hätte und Marty doch ein passender Spender wäre. Keiths Unmut, dass Meredith nicht mal Testergebnisse lesen kann, verleitet Bailey dazu, einen anderen Chirurgen für den Eingriff vorzuschlagen. Nach langer Suche gelingt es Cristina und Owen, ein Herz für den schwerkranken Link zu finden. Die Operation verläuft erfolgreich. Auch Bailey und Webber konnten die Nierentransplantation erfolgreich über die Bühne bringen. Bailey kommt dabei außerdem auf die vielleicht bahnbrechende Idee in ihrer Suche nach Heilung für Braden. Leah war den ganzen Tag auf der Suche nach einem Foto von Ellis Grey mit ihrem ersten Harper Avery. Als sie schließlich Webber auf besagtes Foto anspricht, zückt dieser es freudestrahlend aus seiner Brieftasche. Callie und Arizona kommen am Abend überein, dass sie beide noch ein Kind wollen. Cristina hat den ganzen Tag Glückwünsche zu ihrer Nominierung erhalten und sie jedes Mal mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan. Zudem haben ihr bereits mehrere Leute mitgeteilt, dass sie denken, dass Cristina gewinnen wird. Meredith vertraut Derek an, dass sie überaus neidisch ist und den Sektempfang nur ausgerichtet hat, um über diese Tatsache hinwegzutäuschen. Auch Webber stellt im OP fest, dass Bailey höchst eifersüchtig auf Cristina ist. Bailey kann sich jedoch besinnen und gratuliert Cristina am Abend ebenfalls. Sie belehrt Cristina außerdem, dass man sich bei Menschen bedankt, die einem gratulieren. Cristina und Owen stoßen schließlich auf ihre Nominierung an. Beide stellen fest, dass Cristina gewinnen wird. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * John Rubinstein als Keith Kalber * Robert Joy als Marty * Mark Adair-Rios als David Morris * Rebecca Field als Sabine McNeil * Bresha Webb als Teresa Morris * Billy Malone als Jon McNeil * Harley Graham als Francesca McNeil Co-Stars * Alex Skinner als Assistenzarzt * Melanie Jean als Krankenschwester * Jadin Gould als Ivy McNeil * Thomas Barbusca als Link McNeil * Armani Jackson als Braden Morris Musik * '''Maneater '''von ''CLARA-NOVA (Original von Hall and Oates) * 'Sister Christian '''von ''Juliette Commagere (Original von Night Ranger) * 'Private Eyes '''von ''Sleeping at Last (Original von Hall and Oates) * 'FAME '''von ''Mree (Original von Irene Cara) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel I'm Winning ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Santana. Trivia * In ihrem Genomlabor sieht sich Bailey die Kartierung der Patientin Rory Williams an, die sie ein paar Folgen zuvor behandelt hatte. * Leah ist 27 Jahre alt. * Es ist Sarah Drew's 100. Episode als April Kepner. * Auf der Party ist Richard der einzige der nicht trinkt. Dies resultiert aus seiner Vergangenheit als Alkoholiker. Intro Der Harper Avery ist eine der höchsten Auszeichnungen, die ein Chirurg erhalten kann. Die Nominierten werden am gleichen Freitag im gleichen Monat um 8 Uhr früh Ostküstenzeit angerufen. In Seattle ist es dann 5 Uhr früh. Meine Mutter war fünf mal nominiert. Ich hab das alles schon durchgemacht. Wenn das Telefon klingelt, ändert sich alles. Plötzlich bist du ein Superstar. Wenn's nicht klingelt... keine Ahnung! Meine Mutter war ein Superstar. Sie wurde immer angerufen. Outro Meine Mutter hat nicht erwartet, dass sie gewinnt. Sie dachte, es wäre ein Beliebtheitswettbewerb. Sie war nicht beliebt. Sie war eine Frau in der Facharztausbildung und ihre Arroganz kam bei den Leuten nicht an. Sie hatte die Vorstellung zu gewinnen, beiseite geschoben, weil sie es sich zu sehr gewünscht hatte. Als sie den Namen meiner Mutter aufriefen, war sie einfach fassungslos. Es war die Belohnung ihrer harten Arbeit und ihrer Entbehrungen. Sie sagte mir, dass sie den Harper Avery nicht gewonnen, sondern verdient hatte. Zitate * Webber: Innovation! Vorstellungskraft! Exzellente Leistung! Saugen Sie es ein! Das ist alles hier vertreten! * Stephanie: Das alles kreist um Dr. Yang und Shane nimmt sie in Beschlag. * Webber: Ich meinte damit nicht nur Dr. Yang. Dr. Shepherd testet eine Maschine, die Gefühle lesen kann und Anwendung in dem Projekt von ihm und Dr. Torres findet. * Jo: Ich will zu Dr. Torres! * Webber: Ja, äh und Dr. Grey wird die erste HIV positiv zu positiv Nierentransplantation in diesem Bundesstaat durchführen, seit das Gesetz im November erlassen wurde. * Leah: Ich schreib Geschichte. Das ist meins! * Webber: Oh und Dr. Bailey sucht eine Heilungsmöglichkeit für ein Kind, das kein Immunsystem besitzt. Edwards? * Stephanie: Ich war ihr gestern zugeteilt. Sie tut nichts außer auf den Computermonitor zu starren. * Webber: Das ist nicht nichts! Sie denkt nach. Ihr Gehirn rotiert und bereitet sich auf den Moment der Eingebung vor. Es sieht aus wie nichts, aber dann auf einmal - PENG - fliegt es einem zu! Augen auf! Nichts verpassen! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode